1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analysis method and an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
In related art, methods of analyzing calorie contents of foods based on near-infrared images obtained by imaging the foods using near-infrared cameras under illumination of near-infrared light sources have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-105655)).
A material has a property exhibiting an inherent characteristic with respect to light. As the inherent characteristic with respect to light, for example, an absorption characteristic of light may be cited. A material has a property of absorbing a light having a predetermined wavelength more easily than lights having other wavelengths. Further, the wavelengths of light to be easily absorbed vary depending on the materials. Using the property, by investigating the characteristic of the material with respect to light, the material may be identified and the component of the material may be analyzed. Generally, the analysis of the material characteristic with respect to wavelengths of light is called “spectroscopic analysis”.
If the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used, the light from a food as a subject (corresponding to the above described material) is spectroscopically separated into plural wavelength ranges and imaging is performed with respect to each of the spectroscopically separated wavelength ranges and spectroscopic images are acquired, and thereby, the characteristic of the food with respect to light may be grasped. That is, by analyzing the plural spectroscopic images, the wavelength of light easily absorbed by the food or the components of the food is grasped, and accordingly, the food may be identified as the material corresponding to the easily-absorbed wavelength of the light and the component of the food may be analyzed.
However, depending on the subject, it may be easy to specularly reflect light from a light source on the surface of the subject. In imaging of the subject, if imaging is performed under the condition that the light from the subject contains the light specularly reflected by the subject (hereinafter, referred to as “specularly-reflected light”), it is difficult to accurately grasp the characteristic of the subject with respect to the light. In this case, the accuracy in the analysis of the subject and the components of the subject easily becomes lower.
That is, in the analysis method in related art, there has been a problem that it is difficult to improve the accuracy in the analysis.